


heavy sleeper

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Seo Changbin, this one's just porn folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: After all these years, it's become second nature to Changbin to not want to disturb Chan when he's sleeping.This time, though, Chan has specifically asked to be bothered.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	heavy sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags! there is explicit consent but y'know. take care of yourself first!
> 
> oh, happy valentines i guess!

After all these years, it's become second nature to Changbin to not want to disturb Chan when he's sleeping. He already gets such negligent and uneven amounts that it worries Changbin, has worried him ever since they started dating. Even before that, when they were college roommates, before they'd even crossed any lines into something _more_ , he was careful of it. Had cared for him even then.

This time, though, Chan has specifically asked to be bothered. He went to sleep two hours ago for this express purpose. Changbin helped prep him, fingered him until he was panting under him, made him come at his behest, four fingers deep and a hand on his dick. 

After they'd cleaned up, Chan had kissed him sweetly and settled into their bed.

Now, Changbin sits on the edge of it, looking at Chan's naked form. He's laid down on his stomach, a leg hitched up, the position likely done to get comfortable, but it's just pushed his ass out, made it all the more enticing. Changbin fists his half-hard cock, wondering if Chan will push him away when they start. They'd made this explicitly clear, wants and needs, but part of him still doubts.

He crawls over to Chan, careful not to jostle him. Notices his little huffs and puffs, his brow furrowing momentarily in his sleep before it smooths back out.

The lube is by the pillow, right where they left it for easy access. Changbin feels himself harden in his hand, the anticipation building. He pops the cap, slicks himself up, hissing in pleasure. Bites his lip, watches over Chan's peaceful form, the slow rising and falling of his chest.

It takes a little repositioning. He nudges Chan's leg down until both his legs are parallel and pressed together. He waits until he settles, making sure Chan's still asleep. When no movement or wakefulness comes, Changbin knows it's time.

He's done this countless times before. Why does this one time feel different? There's certainly a newness to it when he spreads Chan's cheeks apart, staring down at his prepped rim, mouth watering. Changbin bites his lip, resists the urge to lean down and taste him, lick him until he wakes up and Changbin can make him come again. 

But they'd been clear. Chan wanted Changbin inside him, just like this. 

And who was Changbin to deny him such a thing?

He swings a leg over Chan's thighs, sitting back on them, his eyes firmly on the prize. He's gentle as he spreads Chan further, taking his dick in his hand and lining up. 

The slow press in almost makes him gasp. Chan is so warm and relaxed it makes it all the easier to do this. It feels unreal, the way he slides in with barely any resistance, without any jostling or pause. 

When he's fully seated, he stops. Takes in a deep breath, his other hand grabbing a second handful of Chan's ass. Changbin throws his head back, a light whine leaving his lips. He needs to be quiet, lessening Chan's chances of waking up. But Chan is so warm and heavenly around him, Changbin doesn't think it'll be possible.

Changbin reins himself in, takes a breath. When he looks back down, Chan's form is still, save for his small breaths. He's got one side of his face pressed into the pillow, the other side visible to Changbin. His eyebrows furrow momentarily before relaxing again, a deep breath puffing out of him.

Biting his lip again, Changbin thrusts. It's shallow, testing the waters. Even though Chan is relaxed and soft, he's still holding onto him tight enough to make Changbin moan. He can't help give another thrust, chasing his own pleasure. 

Another pause. Once he's absolutely sure Chan hasn't woken up or moved, Changbin starts again, this time fucking him in earnest. He readjusts, landing his hands on Chan's lower back for stability, pressing him down into the mattress. He doesn't go fast but he does go deep, trying to balance gentleness with his building pleasure. 

Chan had assured him that he wanted Changbin to use him like this, without heed for Chan's needs. They'd already taken care of that earlier. Now, it was Changbin's turn to take.

It feels so good to move like this, pushing Chan into the mattress and _using_ him, just like he'd asked, that he forgets to be quiet for a second. After a particularly good thrust, he loses himself, moans, starts going faster. Chan's ass is divine, plush and perfect against Changbin's hips, and he's still so slick with lube the sound is obscene, wet and telling every time he pushes into him. It's like a wet dream, pushing into him, feeling Chan so pliant.

He thrusts in hard, pausing to adjust his grip. Halfway through, he feels Chan tighten around him, startling a moan from him. He looks to Chan's face, searching for signs of wakefulness and finds none, his eyes still closed. Chan's eyebrows are furrowed together seemingly permanently now and his mouth parts as his breaths pick up. Changbin wonders if he's dreaming about this, his mind accommodating the sensations on his body into some made up scenario in a dream. 

Changbin hopes the dream includes him but he also knows that asking Chan about it will be pointless — he never remembers his dreams.

He puts the thought aside, focusing on his movements again. He dares to go a little faster now, heedless of if Chan wakes or not. He kind of _wants_ to see how rough he can make this before it happens, how much Chan can take.

He moves his hips, snapping them into Chan's ass, the sound of skin on skin echoing in their room. Chan tightens around him again, and he watches his face, sees it pinch again, mouth widening, a soft moan escaping. Changbin's pleasure spikes, recognizing that this must feel good for Chan, too. He's making Chan feel good, _too_.

He loses all sense of restraint, then. Thrusts into Chan recklessly, spurred on by his noises, his expression, how he contracts against his cock so deliciously. 

It had to happen, one way or another. Changbin watches as Chan wakes up. His expression gains some control, some awareness. His eyes stay shut, though, mouth closing as he hums and shifts, arms sliding under his pillow.

Chan arches into him, meets him on a particularly good thrust, makes them both moan. Changbin almost leans forward when Chan does it again, movement sloppy and slow, still somewhere between asleep and awake. 

Chan moans when Changbin speeds up. "Feels so good, Bin." His voice is so sleep-rough, the sound of it goes straight to Changbin's cock. 

This time, he does lean forward, caging Chan in, draping himself over Chan's back. With this new angle, he fucks Chan deeply, thoroughly, bodies moving together. Synchronized. They barely pull away from each other, moaning on every other snap of their hips. It's so warm, Changbin feels sweat bead at his neck, along his chest, down Chan's back until their skin is slick with it. 

"Fuck yes, Changbin," Chan groans. "Use me. Please. Use me."

Changbin whimpers, lifting on his elbows, planting his knees to get better leverage. Chan wants to be used. Changbin will make him feel like it.

He snaps his hips down harshly, effectively stilling Chan's movements, fucking into him without pause, without hesitation. Chan tenses around him, envelops his cock in unrelenting tightness, a move that Changbin recognizes from when he does a particularly good job fucking him. 

It's so good. Changbin tries to push away all thought of pleasing Chan, focusing on using him for his own pleasure, but he can't help the swell of pride as Chan groans under him, tightens on each thrust, pushes his face into the pillow to silence himself. 

Chan says something then, muffles it into the pillow. Changbin can't make it out so he slows his movements, threads a hand into Chan's hair and pulls lightly, lifting him off the pillow.

"What was that?"

Chan laughs breathlessly. "'M hard again. Gonna come again if you keep going."

" _Fuck_ ," Changbin groans, digs his teeth into Chan's shoulder to silence himself. He lets go of Chan's hair, setting a brutal pace once again. Chan moans, whimpers, says a string of nonsense words into the pillow. 

There's no other thought in him other than to _come_ , to make himself come just like this. And he's close, too — has been since Chan first spoke to him. 

Chan's breath stutters. He throws his head back, groans, his ass tightening against Changbin even further. "Chang— Changbin, I'm, I'm coming, pl— please, don't, ah, stop—"

He doesn't plan to. He fucks Chan right through it, feeling the waves of pleasure pulse through Chan, leaving Changbin breathless.

Before he even gets a chance to announce it, Chan speaks again, moans and slurs his words through his orgasm, "Ins—side Bin, come inside me—"

And Changbin does. He whimpers, keens, buries himself deep and spills into Chan's ass, rides it out with a few more weak thrusts. It feels so good, he's lightheaded with it. He's sweaty and sated when he's done, collapsing into Chan's back. They're both panting, chests heaving together for another long moment.

The silence is broken by Chan's low laugh. "God."

Changbin giggles. He's inclined to agree. "We're so good at this."

Chan sounds incredulous, "We are. _You_ are. God, you fucked me awake. I woke up with a boner because of you."

"Mhmm," Changbin presses a kiss between Chan's shoulder blades. "Did you like it?"

"I don't know if you could tell but I kind of _loved_ it."

"Good. I did, too." 

"Okay, so, blanket permission. You can fuck me awake any time."

"I'll still ask." Another kiss. "Don't wanna sneak it on you."

Chan sighs fondly. "Okay, Bin. The answer will probably always be yes, by the way."

Changbin nudges his forehead into Chan's neck, cuddling into him when he hasn't even pulled out yet. Chan indulges him, lets him cuddle him even though Changbin's entire weight is on torso like the world's heaviest, sweatiest blanket.

Another second of cuddles and Changbin feels immeasurably soft. He's always like this in the afterglow — they both are. He feels no shame as he sighs, presses even closer. 

"Love you," he murmurs into Chan's skin.

"Love you, too," Chan answers. Then, just as soft, "Can we go take a shower now? I feel like I could sleep for five years now."

With a low chuckle, Changbin finally leans up on his elbows. "Is this what it takes to tire you out?"

"Maybe. Guess you'll have to do it again and find out."

Another laugh, this time brighter. He pulls out slowly, makes Chan moan lightly. "Challenge accepted."

Chan turns to him, smiles, pulls him closer to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm counting on it."

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/MNCHNLX/) if you wanna talk to me and [here's my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/8BitSkeleton) if you wanna talk to me but prefer anonymity!


End file.
